Unlikely Allies
by incurser
Summary: I'm too tired to come up with a summary now. I will continue this soon and it won't be coming out as randomly as my other story.
1. Chapter 1

Chris is walking down the road when he sees it. At first, he thinks it was just the night forest around him playing tricks on his eyes. That is until the feeling of being watched starts to become too much to bare.

"Hello?" He calls out. No reply. He keeps on walking. There it is again, the glimpse of a shadow in the corner of his eye, just inside the treeline. "Is anyone there? Phil, is that you?" Again, no answer. He continues on walking. He feels the air shift suddenly behind him, he turns to see nothing but road. He feels it again and turns, nothing. Starting to get scared since he now knows it's not the forest, he quickens his walk. There's an ear splitting shriek that's definitely not human. By now, everyone knew about xenomorphs, and that if there's one near, you're dead meat. One way or another. But still, one word came to mind; Run

'Why do they always run?' She thinks to herself. She always liked the chase but didn't see the point in them running. Surely they knew they were no match for them, at least, not in small groups and especially not alone. Nonetheless, she gave chase, more like a nice evening jog to her, but to a human, running at top speed. She keeps to the forest before running past him, knocking him over with her tail. She liked to tease them, make them work before she feeds. Or bring them back for her unborn siblings. She had such a large family, always getting bigger. They had to relocate four times already to keep off the humans 'radar', as they said. They had such a strange way of speaking. They did a lot of strange things, which is why she was always interested in them. She nearly misses Chris getting back up and trying to get away as she was so caught up in her thoughts. She was getting bored, and hungry. 'Alright then, let's put this one out of its much-enjoyed misery,' she thinks. She chases him again, this time tackling him and turning his back to the floor. She liked it this way, then they could at least have some look at her before they died. She did have some sympathy for them. How the rest of their family must feel if they found out that their loved one was missing and all they had left was some blood sunk into the dirt. She would be devastated if her brothers and sisters had died. More so, if it was Mother, her queen.

"Please. At least make it quick." Chris said as he faced his impending doom.

'How easily he accepted his fate, like good prey. Not struggling, wasting either of our energy.' She thinks. She nodded, confusing him. He didn't think that they could actually understand us. Sure. he knew that they were smart, he just didn't think that they would bother to learn the language of their favourite prey. Usually, they didn't, but, as was stated earlier, she has an interested in them, she didn't think of them as just prey, they were intelligent, not as much as her kind, but intelligent nonetheless. So, she had decided to learn some of their language. She knew the basics and some sign language, she was surprised when she could that some humans couldn't hear. Sometimes from birth and sometimes from other causes. She was also surprised, more so, when she found out about wars. Why they would ruthlessly fight one another, killing so many of their kind, was beyond her. But, then again, she thought of a colony as one giant hive, not loads of little ones. She was about to end him, her secondary jaw was already speeding towards his face when she heard an almighty scream. Through her link with her hive, she felt her family die, all of them at the same time. The noise was deafening. She reared back and screeched, forgetting about her extremely lucky food underneath her.

'Why had she stopped?' Chris thinks to himself, surprised that he was still alive. Not that it mattered, all his family was dead, killed in another insurrectionist raid on the colony two weeks earlier. The worst part was that it was on his twentieth birthday. They were in his apartment, laughing, having fun. They had just decided to cut his cake. The only reason he was survived was that he was in the bathroom when the ceiling caved in on his entire family. He heard the noise and rushed out, to hold half of his little sisters' body as she bled out. The other half buried deep inside the rubble on the other side of an I-beam. He had tried to do things to take his mind off of it. He had lost his grandmother three years before to cancer they caught too late. Still, nothing could have prepared him for this. He just lay there, watching the Xenomorph on top of him screech in what could only be pain. The only reason he ran in the first place was that he wanted to go out on his own terms, off of the three hundred foot cliff he was heading to. He watched as it scurried back into the forest. Curious as to why he was still alive, he decides to try to follow it. He headed into the forest and kept going. He is deep inside it when he heard a noise, not of the forest. It wasn't human but was close enough that he knew it was crying. He follows it. He was surprised to find that it was the Xenomorph he was following.

'Why is it crying?' He thinks to himself. He remembers a report he read a while ago on xenomorph psychology stating that the only known reason for a Xenomorph to have a sudden emotional outburst is if their hive, or just their queen, had died. He didn't like to think about how they gathered that data. He slowly started to approach her, he didn't know it was a her, but he didn't want to call her 'it'. She didn't notice him until he was quite close. She growls and pounces on him, teeth very close to his face.

'What's the point?' she thought to herself before she got off him and curled into a ball nearby. He approached her again.

"I know what you're going through. If I'm right, you just lost your queen." Chris says. She curls up tighter.

'How could you know how this feels?' she asks, knowing he couldn't hear her. As if answering her question, he says,

"I lost my whole family two weeks ago, on my birthday." He said. It hurt to think about. She had heard of birthdays, a time when some people, not the whole hive, in her mind, would come over to your nest and would celebrate the day you were born. To her kind, it wasn't anything special, but she knew it was very important to humans.

'I guess he has some idea,' She thought to herself. She uncurled from her tight ball and studied him. He clearly had the face of a grieving human. She knew he wasn't just putting it on either as she could smell his pheromones. One of the strongest, being grief. She didn't know many colours in human language but she knew some. She knew brown, his hair colour, and green, his eyes. She slowly approached him, stopping about two feet away. Chris, being the fool he was, put out his hand to pet her. She hissed and backed away slightly.

"It's okay, I have no reason to hurt you. Well, apart from you nearly killing me but I'll let you off," He smiles. Starting to trust him a little more, she edges her long head towards his hand, he starts to bring his hand closer too. After a moment, she pushes her head into Chris' hand, taking him by surprise. After another moment, he started to stroke the top of her head, making her purr. He was quite surprised when she did this but continued anyway. They continued until a 'beep beep' came from chris' wrist, the alarm on his digital watch went off.

"Crap," he muttered, under his breath. He sat there and thought about what to do next. If he stayed out here at night, he'd be locked out, courtesy of the recent curfew and freeze to death, since this planet gets temperatures of under -30 degrees Kelvin at night, the heaters In house could barely keep up until they replaced them a few years they chose to use Kelvin was beyond him but he hadn't bothered converting it to a different temperature. All he needed to know was that it is cold. very cold. But what would happen to the Xeno? Where would she go? Would she survive the cold without her hive? He made his decision. He got up. "Come on." He said, motioning for the Xeno to follow him. Her reply was a tilted head. "I'm gonna take you home."

Unsure, she shrugs, 'I don't know what that is,' she said, again, knowing that he wouldn't hear, nor understand her. Although, He understood her shrug just fine.

"It's what you would call a nest." He said. She was confused, he was inviting her into his nest? In his hive? Surely she would get noticed. "It's fine. I know for a fact that no one will be outside when we get there since the curfew will come into effect soon after that."

'Well, he's smart, at least,' she thought. "But what if it was a trap?' she then thought. Still, she had no choice. She would die of the cold if she stayed out here. And that was the plan she had quickly concocted before her prey showed up, she didn't want to become a queen. She was happy as who she was. But now, she had some hope. Maybe his queen would accept her? She hadn't realised that humans had a completely different way of life. She nodded enthusiastically and when he started walking, she followed.

Well, it turns out that I won't change much. But I decided to go over it anyway. Hope you enjoyed, the other chapters should come along shortly since we have things mostly sorted out. We have to dump a lot of stuff since the spare room and the living room are packed full, but bar that, everything's done! Surprisingly.


	2. Chapter 2

She's worried about what Chris's queen would think about him bringing a Xenomorph into his hive. 'Although, he did say that he lost everyone. So he mustn't have a queen anymore.' she thinks. She starts to feel sympathy for him. He has no one left. No one to care for, no one to protect. Only then did she realise just how similar their situations were.

They walk for another few hours before they get back to the colony. It was fairly big with huge walls lining the edge. The letters WY painted in yellow over the entrance. She stops and hisses at them with pure hatred. Her kind passed down memories of people or things that were a great danger to their kind through their hive mind. And there were many of them for places like this, and all the suffering they brought. She had some of her own too.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay. Don't worry, you're perfectly safe here. Trust me, i was the overseer of this facility until last week. There's nothing shady going on here." Chris said reassuringly. He wasn't lying. Although, he was only the emergency replacement until they got someone else in. That was until they realised how well he suited the job and made it official. He made sure that nothing any worse than meat synthesising went on there. She tilted her head at him.

'Overseer?'

Knowing what she was asking, he says, "I looked over this place, kept it running and healthy. Like what your queen would do."

'So he was the queen of this place.' The more she learnt, the more confused she became. Her understanding of how humans work was beginning to falter. Nonetheless, she's starting to trust her new friend. That and she has no choice. She reluctantly passes the lightly guarded wall and continues through the neighbourhood. After a while, they come to a cul de sac with three houses; one at the end and two either side of the road. All of them fairly big. They walk up the empty, and slightly eerie, street to the one at the end.

Chris walks up to the gate and types a bunch of stuff into the keypad. After a moment, he looks back and nods for her to follow and they walks up to the house. It's slightly bigger than the other ones there with a third floor at the back of the house and the rest being part of the attic. The first floor houses the kitchen, dining room, a small sitting room and a small spare bedroom. The second floor has the main sitting room, the main bathroom, another bigger spare room and another bathroom. The third floor had the main bedroom and a bathroom. Of course, the spare rooms were just storage now. He inherited it from his parents after the accident.

Chris, being hungry, decides to eat. "Are you hungry?" He asks. It's as if he read her mind. Especially since her last prey was standing a few feet from her. She nodded enthusiastically and followed him into the kitchen. Chris walked over to the freezer and took out a steak and a chicken stir fry, his favourite meal of all time. He put the steak into the microwave and set it to defrost. In a few seconds, it beeps and he passes the now warm steak to her. He then cooks his food and sits down at the table. He looks over to see that she has already devoured her meal.

'I wonder where she came from.' he wonders as he eats. 'poor thing. Her family killed just a few hours before.' He painfully knew all too well how that felt. 'well, at least I have something to live for. They've taken everything else they can from me so what the hell. Who knows, maybe we'll fall in love and live happily ever after.' he smiles at the last bit. 'And maybe something more. where did that come from?' he shrugged it off and continued to eat. His thoughts tended to wander to something completely random like that at times.

Once he finished eating, he washed up his plate and turned to look at his friend. Well, he considered her to be his friend. Specifically because he was still here.

"Now. How are we to communicate." He mumbled. She shrugged. He didn't expect her to hear that but, then again, Xenomorphs have excellent hearing. He looked around and saw an old data-pad near his door. We walks over and takes it. He turns around this see her inches from his face. He jumps back in fright, making her giggle.

"Damn, you're sneaky," He says. She nods and he hands her the data-pad. "Do you know how to write?"

'write. Isn't that when humans put words in things?' she thinks to herself. She nods.

"Awsome. That should make this a whole lot easier. If you want to ask me something, just type it." she nods enthusiastically. Chris realises that he doesn't know her name. "what your name?" He then asks.

"I did not have one. We never really used names. 'Although, some hives do, mine didn't," She replies.

"Well, that's not gonna do." Chris thinks for a moment. "How about… Xaviera."

"Xaviera. I like it." Xaviera smiles. She really likes it. "Does this mean that you're accepting me into your hive?"

"Hive. Oh, you mean the house. Yes although, we call it a house or home. And we don't have a queen."

"Well, there goes my small understanding of humans." Chris chuckles at this.

"Come on, I'll explain how we work." They sit down at the table and Chris first explains about how families work.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you understand it now?" Chris asks, after he and Xaviera spend most of the day trying to figure out humans.

"I think so."

"Good. Well, now that that's done, do you want to take a look around the house?"

"Okay," Xaviera smiles. Chris gets up and nods for her to follow.

"Here's the sitting room," Chris says, pointing to it. "opposite it is a spare bedroom and you've seen the kitchen and dining room." They go upstairs. "There's the main bathroom, down the halls another one and there's a bigger spare room and the main sitting room." There's one door Chris doesn't mention. It's blue with a little flower on it.

"What's In here?" Xaviera asks before going to open it. Chris quickly steps over and keeps it closed with his hand.

"Don't go in there. It's... personal." Xaviera, sensing his grief at mentioning the room, nods and backs away. After that, they continue on, showing off the third floor. After that's done, Chris realises how tired he is. "Where do you want to sleep?" He asks after yawning.

"You're tired?" She asks, surprised.

"Yeah, us humans spend most of our time sleeping." Xaviera notices that she is a bit sleepy. And considering the day she's had, she isn't surprised. She thinks for a moment. She didn't really fancy sleeping in a room filled with boxes, nor did she want to sleep on the couch.

"Can I sleep in with you?"

"Are you sure?" Chris asks, a little surprised at the question. He has no problem with it, he just didn't expect that she'd want to sleep in with him.

"Yeah. I mean, if you don't mind."

"No no, it's fine." He doesn't. In fact, he would quite like the company. It would be a nice change from his routine the last two weeks. Get up, sit around aimlessly, eat and go to sleep. All the time, the thought of that cliff in his mind. Xaviera, glad that there's still someone who still cares about her, follows Chris up to his room and curls around him before falling asleep.

Chris, also happy to have someone else to care for, lost the thought of that cliff that was with him every day since he watched his family die.

The next day, Xaviera wakes to find that her human friend has somehow managed to leave without stirring her. This surprises her since she tends to wake at the sound of a mouse scurrying past. She gets up and heads downstairs to the second floor and finds the blue door open slightly. She's tempted to go in.

'But what would Chris think? After all, he didn't want me to,' She thought to herself, remembering the grief he felt when he mentioned the door. She stares at it. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she enters. It's a bedroom with a single bed in the corner furthest from the wall. Everything has a thick layer of dust, the shelves which held many pictures of a girl, about nine or ten, and some trophies and there things. The desk with some stuffed animals on it and a bit of makeup. The only two things that aren't are a chair and a small teddy bear on it. The room smelled strongly of Chris, he entered here very often. There is another scent too, faint, very faint. Xaviera assumed it belonged to the girl in the photos. There is a creak from the door behind her, she tured to see Chris standing there, remnants of a sandwich around his mouth. Panicking for a moment since she didn't bring her data-pad, she approaches him and sits on her hainches, bowing her head. She hoped he would understand what she was trying to say.

He sighs and strokes her head before sitting on the chair with the teddy in his hands. He motions for her to come over.

"This was my sisters' room," He says after she sits down beside him. "She was nine when it happened. The rest of them died quickly, but she didn't. She deserved it the most, to not feel any pain. She was the most sweetest girl I have ever met. She was funny, polite, one of very few friends," Chris says, his voice cracking more and more the more he talked. "I held her in my arms as she died." He bursts into tears. Xaviera couldn't help but hug him. She wanted to hold him close, wipe away his tears. And make sure nothing ever happened to him again.

'Nothing bad will ever happen to you again. Not while I'm here,' She whispers.

Hello. Sorry that I didn't put this up earlier, I've been really busy with school. I'm off for a lot of the week coming and then my midterm break is the week after so it probably won't happen again.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!


	4. REWRITE

So. I don't know why I didn't make anything like this before but I didn't. ANyhow, I am going to rewrite this story. Not much is gonna change but some bits just don't fit in the little AVP(More 'A' than 'P') universe I've made. So, that's why this hasn't been updated. Just in case any of you were curious why I hadn't updated this. Bye.


	5. BLEP

Since I have no idea what the notifications are like when it comes to updating chapters, I'm just gonna put it out there that I've just uploaded the first rewritten chapter. As I mention not much stuff changes, but stuff may do in the future ones, I don't know. Also, Excuse the title.


End file.
